


Daddy’s Day

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father’s Day, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Bulla wakes up excitedly to surprise her father.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Daddy’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A short break from the smut (don’t worry, you’ll get more today!) to bring you this sticky sweet piece.
> 
> DBZ does not belong to me. Please support to official releases of these products.

As soon as the sun made its first appearance over the roofs of Capsule Corp, a pair of bright blue eyes opened with excitement. It’s like children can hear the sky singing to ‘wake up’. But today, this little blue-haired girl was especially excited.   
  


Tiny hands tugged on her fuzzy house shoes - one foot a German Sherpard pup with a police hat on and the other a yellow puppy with a pink cap.

Little arms, more muscled than usual for her age, slipped an bright yellow robe on. 

In a flash, but as quietly as possible, she was off into the house. 

The little Saiyan descendant first soared down the stairs, making sure to land gently at the bottom. _I don’t want to get in trouble again,_ she thought worriedly to herself. Those little feet pitter pattered as she made her way to a sleeping droid next to the counter top. Though she knew she was too small to reach the shelves in the fridge, the robot could do it.   
  


A pudgy forefinger tapped the screen. 

It lit up with a beep.

A small microphone extended out of his side.

  
“I need a whole bunch of eggs, some bananas, and the biggest pieces of meat you can find!” she whispered enthusiastically, the messy leftover pigtails still sitting on her head from the day before bouncing. 

The bot beeped again and whirred off to complete its job. A baby-like giggle escaped her lips as the five-year-old rushed off to complete her next task. 

_It’s a good thing Grandma grows so many of these...I don’t think she’ll miss one._

_  
  
_

Vegeta huffed and puffed from the exertion, a sweat finally starting to build. The gravity chamber was set at a pretty low level - only 200 - for a warmup. Today, his goal was to further master the Super Saiyan God form so that no energy was exerted. 

_Fairly easy, honestly..._

_Knock knock_

A light-hearted tune sounded. 

“Prince Vegeta, a visitor is waiting for you outside of the gravity room,” a robotic, cheery voice sounded. 

Growling, Vegeta paused the gravity simulation and turned on the outdoor camera.

A pair of messy pigtails could barely be seen in the view. 

A small smile broke out on his face as his fingers turned off the gravity and his feet carried him to the door. 

When he opened the door, immediately his face was assaulted with a pair of white daisies. Smiling brightly, Bulla cheered, “Happy Daddy’s Day, Papa!” That smile couldn’t help but grow as he looked down at his little girl. His hand gently took the flowers from her tiny hands as she continued chattering. “I even made you breakfast! With lots of pr-pr...uh, workout helper thingys you like!” She beamed up at him, practically vibrating from the excited bouncing she was doing. 

Vegeta took it all in for a moment before saying, “Come on in, Princess. Let’s eat.”

She squealed, flying lowly into the room as the bots behind her followed with trays of food. 

“Hmph.” He looked at the flowers in his hand. _Sniff_. Vegeta made his way back inside, setting the flowers on the control panel before taking a place on the floor next to his daughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you my readers here on Ao3 and followers everywhere.
> 
> A very special shoutout to my Patreon supporters (my beautiful Blues, Princes, Super Blues, and Saiyans): 
> 
> Candela Ficarrotta, GreyMochila, Bee, Mrs. Yuuwaku, Rasilina, AutumnToxicity, Loreal Davis, Coli Lynch, and Ayla Bo
> 
> I love you all ❤️


End file.
